Other uses for henge jutsu
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto wants to know what's so special about Sasuke and transforms into him. Soon he gets too interested in Sasuke's body and Sasuke catches him in the act. He decides to show Naruto what he exactly can do with his body ... Yaoi, Sasunaru


Other uses for henge jutsu

**Author's note: Well, eh, this idea popped up in my head after reading Polyjuice Pastime of Cheryl Dyson (you really should go read it; it's fantastic!) So I asked if I could write this oneshot and she gave me permission ^^ So the credits for this idea goes to Cheryl Dyson (who's an amazing writer!)**

**This one is the edited version, thanks to the wonderful and amazing pokeyspot! All bow to her highness!**

**This oneshot is dedicated to pokeyspot, Cheryl Dyson and Cazzylove ^^**

**Warnings: yaoi; slightly AU; a bit OOC; two boys who don't know when to shut up, so prepare for a lot of talking; some foul, mature language; implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile where you'll find more information)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: it all belongs to Kishimoto. **

**I hope you'll like this oneshot!**

* * *

"Stupid bastard," the blond haired boy muttered while he jumped from tree to tree. His crystal blue eyes were glaring at nothing in particular and a pout adorned his mouth.

Really was it that much to ask for girls not to go all creepy and squealing whenever that bastard was around? What did Sasuke have that other boys didn't?

_For one, he doesn't have a demon in him_, a dark voice chuckled in his mind.

Naruto could clearly imagine the smirk on Kyuubi's face – that is, if the damn fox had a face. He could swear that if not for the fact that Kyuubi was a fox demon, he could have been related to the Uchiha bastard himself.

Having read his mind, the fox growled angrily, not liking the fact that he had been compared to any of the Uchiha. He hated that clan with all his might and Naruto knew that; he didn't know the reason for it, but he found the knowledge quite funny when he wanted to annoy the demon sealed in him. When Kyuubi started to get on his nerves (which was usually after one minute of talking) all he had to do was think about Sasuke and poof, gone was Kyuubi, gone to sulk – or whatever demons did.

_Careful, kit, _Kyuubi snarled, but quieted and didn't disturb Naruto again.

Naruto snickered. So maybe it wasn't a smart idea to annoy a demon, but hey, what was that fox going to do about it? Kill him? He could do that, but he would kill himself in the progress too and that was something the fox was trying to avoid – which explained while he helped Naruto during missions.

Naruto shook his head, bringing his mind back to the topic Sasuke. How he managed to go from thinking about Sasuke and his annoying fangirls to Kyuubi, the damn fox, he didn't know, but he supposed reluctantly that Sakura could be right about him having a short attention span.

So, what was so interesting about Sasuke? All right, so he was fairly strong (Naruto wasn't stupid; he knew Sasuke was strong, because they were teammates and rivals, but he was sure he would be stronger than Sasuke one day, you'll see!) and the boy supposed that he was sort of good looking (he wasn't blind either!) and he was smart, but Sasuke had a bastard aura around him. He was cold, didn't care for others, hardly ever spoke, unless it was to insult Naruto and was a big arrogant arse. But still, the girls were all lovey-dovey about him and constantly tried to capture his attention.

Naruto scowled again, trying to understand what was so great about the dark haired boy.

He landed in front of his door and opened it, shutting it with his foot. Tsunade had told them there wouldn't be missions for them for a whole week and had sent them back home. Naruto pouted at that thought; he had been looking forward to have a mission again. The Hokage had finally found their progress good enough to give them B – and sometimes A – missions. Just a month ago they had been sent to Suna, to guard Gaara (who was now Kazekage) against a group of dangerous ninjas who were out to kill the red haired boy. Gaara was strong enough to defend himself, but his sister Temari and his brother Kankuro insisted on getting him good protection. So, Tsunade had sent Team Kakashi, which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. A week after their arrival, the ninjas had attacked, but they had all been defeated in a few hours.

Naruto grinned when he remembered the shocked face of one ninja, who had insulted him and said that a kid like him could never defeat him. Sadly for that ninja, Naruto wasn't an ordinary kid (in fact he wasn't a kid at all, he was seventeen!) and had felt the rage of Naruto for being called a kid.

After making himself two cups of ramen, he settled himself in front of his television and went through some channels until he finally settled on watching a documentary about – oh the irony – foxes. If Naruto had watched the documentary a few years back, he would probably have shut down the television immediately, because he didn't want to be reminded of the fluffy demon sealed in his body, but he had made peace with the fact that he would never be a completely normal boy. Now the documentary only amused him and he wondered if Kyuubi was watching too.

He sighed contently when he had eaten all his ramen; there was nothing that ramen couldn't fix. However he frowned when the face of Sasuke popped up in his mind again. He scowled and crossed his arms; really, that bastard was annoying him. He tried again to understand what was so special about the seventeen year old boy. For a while he sat there on his couch pondering about Sasuke.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. He couldn't do that… could he?

"But the bastard isn't here now, so it's not like he would know about it," Naruto mused and a devilish grin appeared on his face, his blue eyes sparkling. If he did this, he would maybe finally discover what was so fascinating about the asshole.

He didn't realize that what he was about to do was considered rather perverted and strange, but he didn't care about that.

He skipped to his bedroom and closed the door behind him; which was rather stupid, considering he lived alone and no one would interrupt him.

Naruto snickered and raised his hands to begin the hand signs. To think that this was the jutsu he had had the most trouble with when he was in school.

"Henge!" White smoke surrounded Naruto and a poof later, Uchiha Sasuke stood in Naruto's place.

Naruto stared at his now pale slender hands and raised them to his face to feel the sharp cheekbones, the straight nose and surprisingly full lips. He shivered a bit when his fingers trailed over his neck; who knew the great Sasuke had a sensitive neck?

Slowly he walked towards his mirror and blinked when he saw the face of Sasuke staring back. It was very weird to see Sasuke's face using his facial expressions. Feeling curious, he grinned widely.

"Whoa!" His black eyes widened – which was another strange sight, because Sasuke never widened his eyes – and his mouth hung open. It was weird to see Sasuke grinning; it didn't suit the boy. Smirking, yes; smiling a little, yeah; but grinning widely? No, that didn't suit him.

"Brooding bastard," Naruto chuckled amused. When he had completed the transformation, he had made sure to use the same clothes as the bastard. It would be very strange to see the great Sasuke in an orange and black jacket with black pants.

Although Sasuke could probably use some more colour in his wardrobe besides black and blue.

Sasuke wore a black, sleeveless top with a fishnet shirt underneath it and a black, sleeveless jacket over it. Black pants with holders for his many kunai and shuriken hung low on his hips.

Naruto snorted; that prick had to show off. Although Naruto had to grungely admit that Sasuke had the body to show off. Naruto himself was still shorter than Sasuke and he was a bit chubbier; not much, but Sasuke was still leaner than him; another reason why Sasuke pissed him off.

Naruto bit on his lip when his curiosity got worse. So far he had only seen what he had always seen of Sasuke: his face and though he was rather handsome, there had to be more to him to make all the girls crazy about him.

He was aware that what he was about to do, could be considered as rather strange and if anyone would discover that, he would be regarded a bigger freak than he was now.

Naruto shrugged; _Oh well, it's not as if someone would discover it._

His hands shaking a bit (not that he would admit that) he slid off the jacket, the shirt following after that. After hesitating, he huffed and, not wanting to back out, because Uzumaki Naruto never backed out of a challenge (never mind that nobody had given him this particular challenge), he pulled the fishnet shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Now he stood only clad in black pants in front of the mirror. Naruto cocked his head to the right and studied the pale, muscled chest. Abs adorned his stomach and a line of black hair trailed down into the dark pants.

"Damn muscled bastard," Naruto muttered. He had hoped to find Sasuke's chest plain and without muscles, so he could have at least something to taunt the boy with. Curiously his fingers prodded in the stomach; the skin wouldn't budge. Accidentally his hand brushed over one of his pink nipples and he had to stifle a gasp when he felt a surge of heat travel southwards.

He blushed; he hadn't really thought his actions through. Although he had to admit that it had felt nice. Naruto blinked at that thought, but shrugged it off. He was a healthy seventeen year old boy; of course he would think it felt nice. Still touching somebody else's body (the body of his best friend) wasn't exactly normal, but Naruto found he didn't care about that. No, he felt far too curious to stop now and almost absently he zipped the black pants open and let them fall on the floor.

Black silk boxers greeted him and Naruto snorted. He hadn't expected anything less from the prissy bastard.

Curiosity peeked up again and Naruto hesitantly opened the boxers and snapped them shut immediately without looking, his cheeks flaming red. He couldn't do that, could he? Wasn't this some sort of trespassing Sasuke's privacy? But Sasuke wouldn't know about it...

Naruto took a deep breath, swore to himself he would just take a quick peek and then stop the jutsu and lowered the boxers ...

* * *

Sasuke scowled while he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Why was he the one who had to tell the dobe he had to stay put in the village? Couldn't Kakashi or Sakura tell the idiot that? He really didn't want to deal with an angered Naruto. Sure, an angry Naruto was fun and he loved to taunt the boy just to see his cheeks gets so flushed, but it was another thing when Naruto was angry because of something that Sasuke hadn't had a part in. Although he couldn't blame him if he got angry when he heard the reason why he had to stay put in the village. Even after everything Naruto had done for the village, the council still didn't trust him. They didn't see a boy, or a good ninja (yes, Sasuke would admit the dobe was a good ninja; he didn't say it out loud of course – he had too much fun taunting the blond). All they saw was a demon holder, the Kyuubi. Tsunade had done all she could to convince the council full of stuck up, wrinkled, old people that Naruto could be trusted, but it was all in vain. The only way Naruto was allowed to go out the village was during missions and then only if at least two other people went with him. They claimed that Naruto could be harbouring a grudge towards the village (now why would they think that was possible, Sasuke thought sarcastically) and they were worried that he would free Kyuubi somehow to let him attack the village.

Sasuke snorted at that thought; Naruto didn't have a single evil bone in his body. Hell, he tried to avoid killing people if it was possible.

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to continue that trail of thought, because it would only make him furious and he didn't want to arrive at Naruto's home while he was in the mood to kill someone. Naruto would probably say something stupid which would make Sasuke lash out at him and that was something the blond boy didn't deserve.

He landed softly in front of Naruto's apartment (noticing how small it was) and knocked on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He frowned when after three minutes Naruto still hadn't opened the door. Really why did it take so long for the dobe to open the door? It wasn't as if the apartment was big.

Sasuke knocked again, starting to feel irritated. He hated waiting.

Two minutes passed and Sasuke decided to just enter the house without Naruto's permission. If the dobe didn't want to open the door, he didn't have to complain when Sasuke entered his home. He gripped the door handle and pushed it down, not even feeling surprised when the door opened.

"Tsk, you would think he would know by now to lock his door," Sasuke muttered and closed the door softly behind him. He looked around interested; he had expected to see the rooms full of mess, but apart from a few empty cups of ramen on the coffee table, the rooms were fairly clean.

"Huh, the dobe is the most unexpected ninja of the village," Sasuke smirked. He concentrated on finding the dobe's chakra – which wasn't hard, seeing as he had a ridiculous amount of it. He located Naruto in what he assumed was his bedroom, considering he could look in the kitchen and the living room.

Without knocking he entered the bedroom and immediately wished he hadn't. There in front of the mirror, stood he himself, naked save for black boxers.

Sasuke stared at the other person, who was getting very red in the face (a colour that didn't suit him, he noticed to his dismay) and white smoke filled the room for a few seconds before a very embarrassed Naruto stood in front of him, his face very red and his eyes staring at the floor.

For one awkward long moment, there was nothing but silence between the two best friends. Sasuke was still coming to terms with the fact that yes, Naruto had indeed transformed into him and had been looking at his naked body while Naruto was cursing himself for not properly locking the door (not that would have stopped Sasuke) and for not paying more attention to his surroundings. How was he supposed to explain himself? _'Yeah, Sasuke, I just transformed into you to see what exactly is so special about you, but when I finally saw your naked body, I couldn't control my curiosity and had to explore further?'_

Sasuke would kill him – especially when he noticed that Naruto was still half hard. It wasn't his fault that the bastard had a particularly nice body!

Wait, what did he just think? Naruto began to panic inwardly; something told him that getting aroused by your best friend's body wasn't very normal.

"Dobe, would you mind telling me why the fuck you used a henge to transform into me?" Sasuke asked, trying to stay calm and not beat the crap out of the blond idiot. What had the idiot been thinking? Why transform into him when he could have just asked Sasuke ... Wait, that sounded wrong.

"Asshole! Don't call me a dobe," Naruto muttered, but still avoided to look at the other boy. "Eh, well, you see..." He faltered, not knowing how to explain what he had done.

"Are you going to explain why you felt the need to look at my naked body?" Sasuke asked annoyed, his black eyes narrowing.

"Eh ..." Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I just ... wanted to see ... what's so special about you," he muttered almost inaudibly, not wanting to admit it.

Sasuke stared at him, not quite believing what he had heard. Naruto had transformed into him to discover what was so special about him and he had done that while looking at his naked body.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke informed him calmly and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

Naruto bristled angrily at the insult and for the first time since Sasuke had entered his room, looked up, his blue eyes flashing. "I'm not an idiot! Stop insulting me! All right, I admit it was a stupid idea of me, but let's just forget about it, okay?"

Sasuke stared at him in a particular way that unnerved Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke saw what a great opportunity he had now. For a few years now, he had been having some fantasies about his blond dobe. He had kept them to himself, trying to convince himself that Naruto would never be interested in him _that_ way, but now he wasn't too sure about that anymore. If Naruto didn't feel something for him, then he would never have bothered to transform into him and examine his body, right? He could take advantage of this; he could finally show the blond what he felt for him.

"And did you see what is so special about me, Naruto?" Sasuke purred the last bit, smirking devilishly.

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked at him suspiciously when he heard the purr. He hadn't even known Sasuke could purr! "Eh, I think it would be best if you just left, okay, Sasuke?" he suggested nervously and started to walk back when Sasuke advanced on him.

"But, Naruto, you wanted to see what's so special about me, right? Why don't I show it to you now? Wouldn't that be better than you transforming into me?" Sasuke breathed and backed Naruto up against the tall mirror, blocking his escape by bracing his arms against the mirror, trapping Naruto between his arms.

"Sasuke, what are you..." Naruto exclaimed startled, but was shut up by something soft and wet pushing against his mouth. His blue eyes widened when he realized that Sasuke was ... kissing him. He was seriously kissing him! Naruto didn't know if he should start freaking out or if he should just kiss back. Wait, why would he kiss back? This was Sasuke, his best friend and rival! He couldn't ... oh wait, what was that that Sasuke did with his tongue?

Sasuke smirked inwardly when he felt Naruto opening his mouth in reaction to his tongue on his lips. Without waiting he slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth and explored the hot, wet cavern. Damn, this was better than his dreams and fantasies! A shy tongue met his own and engaged his own in a timid battle. Not willing to give up dominance, Sasuke took over the control of the kiss and started kissing Naruto more passionately. When he nipped on his lower lip, he received a whimper that was swallowed up by his mouth.

Any hesitant thought about if Naruto really wanted this, was gone from his mind when he felt two hands fisting the collar of his jacket and pulling him to the hot body in front of him. Realizing they still needed air, Sasuke let go of Naruto reluctantly, trying to catch his breath. He smiled smugly when he noticed the dazed look on Naruto's face and concluded he quite liked that particular look on the blonde's face.

"What did we just do?" Naruto asked, sounding breathless and confused.

Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "We kissed. What else did you think we did?"

"But why did we kiss?" Naruto looked at him with big, innocent blue eyes, which made Sasuke muffling a groan. Kami, why did Naruto have to act so innocent? Didn't he know what an effect that had on Sasuke's libido?

"Because I like you and you like me," Sasuke replied impatiently, not wanting to waste time with talking except if it was dirty talk.

"Eh?" Was all that Naruto managed to say before his mouth was once again covered by full lips. He wanted to protest; really, he did want to, but for some reason, the reason why he should protest flew out of his head when a slender hand cradled his neck and changed the angle of his head so that they could kiss better.

Unconsciously they pushed their bodies close against each other; their hands trailing over their bodies, exploring the skin.

Naruto, who began to feel hot and bothered, tried to keep up with the passionate kissing; butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and his knees trembled. He tried to remember why they shouldn't be doing this – something about them being best friends maybe? Or because they were both boys? Naruto wasn't able to remember the right reason. Besides, did he need a reason? This felt rather good; he wasn't used to a body pressed against him (well, except when he sparred or was in a battle), but it felt nice. Although he could use some air right now.

Naruto pulled his head back and gasped for much needed air.

Apparently Sasuke didn't need air, because he immediately latched his mouth on a free patch of skin in Naruto's neck; sucking and biting lightly, creating a furious red mark. Sasuke leaned back and admired the bright red mark adorning Naruto's neck.

"If you're playing a joke on me, I'm going to kill you, bastard," Naruto surprised him by growling.

Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes; Kami, couldn't the dobe just concentrate on the moment and kiss him again, instead of ruining it with stupid questions?

"Would I really do this as a joke?" he asked impatiently, his hands slowly moving from Naruto's back to his firm arse.

Naruto looked thoughtful, not feeling the hands on his arse. "I suppose not, but you're a bastard." He shrugged, as if that was enough reason. Then his face flushed when he finally felt the hands squeezing his arse. Immediately he tried to pry them off. "Bastard!" he squeaked. "Get your hands off of my arse!"

"No, I don't think so," Sasuke replied calmly, his black eyes leering at the blond boy in his arms. "I rather like your arse."

"Heh?" Naruto went even redder. His protests went unheard when Sasuke tugged him to his bed and threw him on it, immediately settling himself between his legs, to avoid him escaping.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto protested, trying to sit up.

Sasuke pushed him down again. "I want to fuck you," he answered calmly, as if it was an everyday occurrence that you told your best friend turned boyfriend that you wanted to fuck him.

Blue eyes widened to the point where they were in danger to pop out. "WHAT! Who said you'll be the one doing the fucking? Like hell I'll take your prick up my arse!" Naruto growled and his struggling renewed. He wasn't averse to the idea of fucking with Sasuke, but if Sasuke assumed automatically that Naruto would be the submissive one (yes, he knew about gay sex, he wasn't entirely stupid – it helped that he had had two perverted sensei's; one of them who was gay himself) he would be sorely mistaken! Wait, did this mean he was gay or bisexual? The sudden question made Naruto stop his struggling while he tried to find out the answer.

Sasuke who saw his chance quickly grabbed a rope from one of his pockets (hey you never knew when a rope could come in handy!) and tied Naruto's hands to the headboard and fell back in a crouch, admiring the image Naruto unwillingly provided.

The moment Naruto felt the rough rope covering his wrists and tying him up to his bed, he was brought back from his musings about his sexuality with a shock and he glared at the raven haired boy while trying to free himself. Unfortunately he had never been good at freeing himself when he was tied up.

"You asshole! Get that rope of me!" he screeched madly, knowing that this position didn't allow him any dominance – well unless Sasuke would ride him, but somehow he doubted that would happen with the perverted look the other boy was giving him (since when was the cold emotionless Uchiha capable of giving perverted looks?).

"But then you would try to get away," Sasuke replied calmly.

"I won't try to go away if you let me top," Naruto said hopefully.

A blink of black eyes. "What, are you really stupid? You're going to be the bottom, so deal with it," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at him. "Who says I want to have sex with you anyway?"

Sasuke looked pointedly at the bulge in his dark pants. "Yes, because you get hard ones randomly I assume?" he drawled.

Naruto blushed and looked away, cursing the black haired boy in front of him. "Tha – that doesn't mean anything," he muttered, not willing to admit defeat.

"Of course not," Sasuke smirked and one slender finger trailed from his collarbone slowly over his stomach and came to a rest just a few inches above his groin.

Naruto shivered when the cool finger trailed over his stomach and he held his breath when he felt it stop just above his groin.

Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully as if he couldn't decide what to do next.

"Hm, first we should get rid of your clothes; they're annoying me," he muttered and he concentrated chakra in his hand, hovering with it over the clothes and watching satisfied how the clothes burnt off of the tanned, lean body. He made sure to be careful not to burn Naruto – not that it would matter much, seeing as the demon would just heal him.

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened when he saw the scraps – that a few seconds ago could be called clothes – falling partly on the bed and partly on the floor.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you burn my clothes?" he shrieked, trying to kick Sasuke with his legs.

Sasuke only lifted his eyebrows at the failed attempt and held his legs down – Naruto cursed his strength. "Do I need to repeat myself? They were annoying me, so I got rid of them." He shrugged and after making sure Naruto wouldn't be able to kick him off the bed, he started to remove his clothes – by hand and not by chakra.

"Are you fucking insane? You can't just burn my clothes off, just because they annoy you! You could have done it with your hands, you jerk!" Naruto hissed and he reminded the dark haired boy vaguely of an enraged fox who was trying to show he was scary.

"But I used my hands, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you new clothes later," he promised and settled himself on top of Naruto, careful not to put all his weight on the blond haired boy.

"What do you think I am? A freaking charity case?" Naruto growled, his arms jerking, trying to free himself.

Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a smack on his chest.

"Oomph, what was that for, bastard?" Naruto glared at him, after regaining his breath.

"Because you wouldn't shut up about your stupid clothes," Sasuke snapped. "Now if you're a good boy, I might release you, but Kami help you if you so much as dare to start a fight, understood?"

Naruto scowled at him, contemplating which action would benefit him more - starting a fight as soon as he was released and risk getting his arse kicked or see what would happen next. He huffed and turned his head to the left. "Fine, bastard."

Sasuke smirked and released Naruto's wrists, letting the rope fall on the floor.

Naruto glared and rubbed his sore wrists that looked red from the struggling he had done. Only then did he notice that Sasuke was naked as well and lying on top of him. His head went fire red and he scrambled to sit up and leant against his headboard.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"You – you're naked!" Naruto stuttered and pointed at his face, carefully avoiding looking down.

The dark eyed boy sighed annoyed and wondered again how it had been possible for him to fall in love with this dobe. "Usuratonkachi, to have sex, you have to be naked."

"I know that!" Naruto snapped, feeling embarrassed.

"Well then, what's the problem? Don't you want to do it?" Sasuke asked, strangely soft. He cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused kitten. If Naruto didn't want to have sex with him, he wouldn't force him – forcing him was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do.

"Ye – yeah, of course I want to, it's just ... Ihaveneverdoneitbefore," Naruto rushed the last sentence, ashamed to admit it. He didn't know about the other shinobi, but he was fairly certain most of them had already had sex. A sudden thought froze him; what if Sasuke wasn't a virgin anymore? What if he expected that Naruto was good in bed? Would he be disappointed now that he knew Naruto was still a virgin? Would he even want to be with Naruto?

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; he may have sharp hearing, but even that had been too fast and too soft for him to understand. "What did you say, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I said that ... I haven't done this before." He refused to look in the black eyes that were now staring at him and his blush deepened until it reached his neck.

"So?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Had that been it? Just the fact that Naruto was still a virgin?

Naruto looked up surprised when he heard the dismissive tone. "It doesn't bother you that I'm still a virgin?" he asked meekly. If the other boy now dared to laugh, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Why would it bother me? It will be a bit awkward, considering this is our first time, but I'm sure we can improve," Sasuke smirked. Oh yes, he was definitely a fan of improving.

Blue eyes widened more to the point where they were in danger of popping out. "Wait, you're still a virgin?" Naruto asked incredulously. How was that possible? Sasuke was the most popular boy in the village; surely he would have gotten many offers from girls to have sex with them.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked and sighed annoyed. Really, all he wanted was to have sex with his little kitsune; he was tired of talking – though he wouldn't mind dirty talk ...

"Because you're the most popular guy in the village – though I still don't see why with you being a bastard and all that – and girls would love to be fucked by you," Naruto stated bluntly.

Sasuke couldn't contain the sound of gagging that rose up in his throat. "Ew, dobe, talk about a mood killer! Do you seriously expect me to fuck girls?" He looked pale at the thought alone of it.

Naruto snickered when he saw his face. "Guess not. Wait, so this means you're gay?" His blue eyes shone mischievously.

"Dobe, I'm about to fuck you; if I wasn't gay, would I be here now?" Sasuke sneered.

"HA! I knew you could be impossible straight!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Whatever, idiot. Do you have lube?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Naruto blinked. "Eh, no, why would I?" he asked confused, not understanding why they would need lube to have sex with each other.

"Then do you have some lotion or something like that?"

"No, why do we need lotion?"

"Do you want me to take you dry, dobe? Unless you're a masochist, I wouldn't recommend it," Sasuke answered dryly.

Naruto went even redder – a feat Sasuke hadn't thought to be possible. "N – no, I don't want to be taken dry! What do we use then?"

"Saliva." Sasuke shrugged.

"You're going to use ... spit." Naruto blinked. Then his face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, that's nasty!"

"You have problems with me using spit to prepare you, but you don't have problems with me fucking your arse?" Sasuke asked dryly and shook his head.

"Shut up! That's not the point!" Naruto huffed. Then he batted his eyelashes, trying to create the innocent puppy look. "Say, Sasuke, if I let you top now, can I top you later?"

Sasuke stared at him, not impressed by the innocent puppy look. "Like hell I will. Nobody tops an Uchiha, certainly not a dobe like you," he snorted.

"Asshole! If that's the case, then there won't be any fucking!" Naruto growled and stepped out of bed. He yelped when a hand shot out to grab his arm and with a firm tug he was sprawled over the bed again.

Before he could even think of running away, a pale, lean body covered his own and two hands covered his wrists, pinning them down next to his head.

He froze when he looked into two burning, black eyes and his breath caught when he recognized the desire and lust in them.

"Naruto, we can play chase all night and you would only get more tired or we could finally do something more pleasant; something that will make you tired in a good way," Sasuke breathed in his ear and Naruto couldn't control the shiver that sneaked down his spine.

Sasuke's scent of apples and grass filled his nose and he wondered briefly if one could get drunk on smelling someone's scent.

A hand released one of his wrists and sneaked down his body and came to a stop on his hip; a thumb rubbing circles on his hips and creating all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings in his body. "So, what do you think of it, hm?" Teeth nibbled softly on a spot underneath his ear and a shiver ranked through his body again.

"Will it hurt?" His voice came out small and vulnerable.

"In the beginning, yes. I'm not going to lie about that. But I promise you I'll try to make it as pleasant for you as I can," Sasuke promised him and kissed his nose.

"Okay, then." Naruto nodded bravely. He blinked when he was met with a soft smile. _Who knew the bastard could smile?_

Sasuke could barely hold himself back from shouting out in joy at hearing Naruto's answer, but his training as an Uchiha held him back. Instead of shouting, his mouth found another purpose to occupy and he started to softly kiss the pink lips presented to him.

For one moment, Naruto hesitated, asking himself if it was a smart idea to give himself up to Sasuke, but one look at his pleased face, his eyes full of something warm – was that adoration he saw in them? – and he decided _aw hell, why not?_ He clasped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close, pressing his body to him and letting the other boy know how willing he was.

Sasuke couldn't stop the appreciative moan that escaped from his mouth when he felt Naruto hesitantly pushing his hips against his. He pressed his hips down harder in response and was delighted when he heard Naruto's soft gasp. His mouth left the red, swollen lips and trailed down until they reached the tanned collarbone and he began to suck and bite softly, eager to leave his mark on his new lover.

Naruto mewled softly when he felt teeth biting his collarbone and his hands trailed over a strong lean back, occasionally leaving red scratches behind when the teeth bit harder down. His breath quickened when the soft mouth left his collarbone and lowered down to take one of his nipples in the mouth.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto muttered and squirmed when a wet tongue teased his nipple.

Sasuke smirked and tweaked the other brown nipple with his hand, desperate to hear Naruto's voice again. He wasn't disappointed when a strangled moan reached his ear.

"Hm, bastard," Naruto sighed and decided to join in the fun too; after all it wasn't fair if he was the only one affected. Remembering how sensitive Sasuke's nipples had been when he had accidentally brushed them when he used the henge, he put his hands on the other's chest and carefully brushed over one of the pink nipples.

When Sasuke felt the tanned hand brushing one of his nipples, his reaction was instantly; he was so startled when a surge of heat travelled down his body, that he accidentally bit down on Naruto's nipple.

Naruto yelped when he felt the bite. "Fuck, asshole, careful with the teeth," he snapped.

Sasuke raised his head to glare at him. "It's your own fault, dobe! Are you really going to be a baby just because I bit you once?"

"Who's here the fucking baby, jerk?" Naruto hissed and bit down on Sasuke's shoulder in retaliation.

"Fuck! God damnit, idiot, are you a fucking dog?" Sasuke hissed and jerked his body away.

"What is it, Sasuke? A bite never killed anyone, right?" Naruto asked innocently, but his eyes flashed daringly.

However his feeling of triumph was cut off quickly when Sasuke pounced on him again.

"I hate it when you're being cocky," Sasuke growled and kissed Naruto harshly, forcing his tongue in the wet, hot mouth.

Two tongues battled furiously, the owners of it not willingly to give up dominance that quickly. Finally Naruto had to give up and let Sasuke plunder his mouth when it became clear that Sasuke wouldn't give up before one of them died of oxygen loss, because he was too stubborn to give up dominance. The blond kitsune mewled when teeth nibbled on his lower lip and he gasped for air when his lips were finally released.

By now both boys were breathing hard, their bodies slick with sweat and both with pressing problems that were getting quite painful.

Crystal blue eyes locked with coal black eyes and Naruto caressed Sasuke's chest, feeling the muscles move when he stroked over them.

Sasuke saw a spark of lust flashing through the blue eyes that had haunted his dreams for quite a while now when their hips were pushed against each other.

Deciding that it was time to step up the game, Sasuke presented his fingers to Naruto.

When Naruto looked at him confused, he explained, "Because we don't have any lube now and I don't fancy taking you dry, we have to use spit. Suck."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the command and stuck out his tongue, but that only resulted in Sasuke forcing his fingers in his mouth. Figuring it would be in his best interest to follow Sasuke's command, he started swirling his tongue around the three fingers in his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as possible.

Sasuke bit on his lip when he watched Naruto sucking on his fingers and his eyes lowered without his permission. He didn't know why, but watching Naruto sucking his fingers was incredibly hot and a groan escaped his throat.

Naruto smiled when his ears picked up the low groan and he gave Sasuke's fingers an extra strong suck before releasing them with a pop. A string of saliva broke when Sasuke pulled his hand back and slid down Naruto's body, opening his legs and lying between them.

"Eh, you do know what you're doing, right, bastard?" Naruto asked and he hated how uncertain his voice sounded. On the other hand he had the right to, didn't he? It was his arse that was on the line here!

"Yes, I know what I'm doing; just relax, that will make things easier," Sasuke reassured him and before the other boy could voice another protest, he bent his head and decided the best attempt to distract Naruto from the upcoming discomfort was to use his mouth.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat when a mouth surrounding him and he moaned while bucking his hips.

Sasuke pressed his hips down with one arm and he whined in protest before he mewled appreciatively when instead of stopping, Sasuke continued, effectively stopping all thoughts inside his head.

When Sasuke glanced up, he saw that Naruto had closed his eyes and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly while his mouth was producing hisses, mewls and moans.

Making sure to keep distracting the flushed looking blond, he slowly started preparing the boy underneath him.

He felt Naruto tensing and the body underneath him squirmed uncomfortably.

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke started the preparation. He had expected it, but he still had tensed when it had begun and now it was felt like a slight burn: not completely pleasant, yet not painful either.

Sasuke didn't continue until he felt Naruto relax a bit and only then did he continue the preparation, still making sure to be careful.

Naruto wiggled his hips and decided that it kind of felt nice. Weird, but nice.

Either the stimulation became too much for Naruto or he had managed to find his good spot, because Naruto suddenly arched off the bed and let himself go with a strangled shout of 'Sasuke!'

Naruto breathed harshly and he peeked through the fingers he had put on his eyes. He blushed when he thought of how quickly (well quickly in his mind) he had finished and was feeling quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to finish that quickly," he muttered, blushing.

Sasuke looked up surprised. "What are you talking about? I didn't think this was quick; you lasted longer than I suspected." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes, but mewled when Sasuke kissed him, letting him taste himself.

"I didn't mean anything by that." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto wanted to respond, but a shock went through his body. Shit, he had forgotten that Sasuke was still preparing him. _All right, fuck, that did hurt._

His hands shot out and grabbed Sasuke's strong shoulders and he grasped them harshly, trying to control his breath and relax.

Sasuke looked at him worriedly and stilled. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked softly and with his other hand he stroked through the sweaty, blond hair.

Naruto took a deep breath and winced a bit. "Ye – yeah, just ... I had to get used to it," he muttered against the pale shoulder.

Sasuke nodded and his hand trailed softly over his arm to his chest, to his stomach and back to his arm. "Is it okay if I move?"

Naruto bit his lip, but nodded. He gasped when Sasuke hit something inside of him. Something that caused sparks and a very pleasant feeling.

"What was that? Do that again," he commanded.

"What? This?" Sasuke asked amused and he repeated the action.

Naruto trembled and he clumsily pressed his mouth on Sasuke's lips, kissing him urgently.

Slowly, Naruto's body started to respond to the feeling and he got excited again. Unconsciously he began to move his hips, pressing down harder, wanting to feel more.

Eventually Sasuke deemed Naruto ready enough (or as ready as he could get him for their first time) and he pulled back, electing a whimper from Naruto.

He slid up Naruto's body until he was face to face with the other boy and softly kissed him. "Are you ready?" he whispered against the red lips.

Naruto took a deep breath, gripped his shoulders hard and nodded.

"Do you want me to enter fast or slow?" Sasuke asked, gripping the tanned hips.

Figuring it would be like ripping off a bandage (best done quickly; otherwise you dragged out the pain), Naruto mumbled, "Fast."

A look of surprise appeared on Sasuke's face before he nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes when he felt something much larger than fingers pressing against him; he swore he wouldn't cry out and just take it like a man, but he couldn't contain the pain filled whimpers when Sasuke moved forwards quickly.

Naruto bit on his lip, trying to hold back his whimpers, but he couldn't stop the few tears falling from his cheeks.

_Fucking hell, but that hurt like a bitch! _How anyone could like this, was beyond Naruto's comprehension. It was extremely painful; it felt like he was being torn apart, torn in two and he desperately wanted to push Sasuke away, push him out of him, taking the pain with him.

He didn't notice how his nails dug in Sasuke's shoulders, breaking through the skin and a few drops of blood trailed down the shoulders.

Sasuke winced when he felt the nails breaking through his skin, but didn't move. He clenched his jaw and held as still as possible.

He kissed the tears on Naruto's face away, dropping kisses everywhere he could reach: his forehead, nose, lips, cheeks, ears, neck ...

"Naruto, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been better," Naruto chuckled weakly, wincing when the chuckles made his body tremble.

"Listen if you want to stop, we stop, okay? We'll try another time," Sasuke assured him, not willing to cause Naruto anymore pain. It hurt him to see his lovely kitsune in pain and the worst of all was that it was essentially his fault. He was causing Naruto pain and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of Naruto's pain.

Naruto shook his head, trying to stop his trembling. "No, no, I don't want to stop. Just give me a few more seconds to get used to it, okay?" He smiled weakly.

Sasuke looked doubtful, but nodded and tried to soothe the other boy with soft kisses, adoring whispers and sweet caresses.

After a minute of three, Naruto breathed out and Sasuke could feel him relax his body, trying to get used to him.

"All right, you can move," Naruto said breathlessly and he relaxed his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now get a move on, will you? I thought you said you were going to fuck me?" Naruto grinned. It still hurt, but now that he relaxed his muscles the pain was bearable.

Sasuke smirked, pleased with the answer and set up a slow pace. He didn't want to hurt Naruto any more than he could avoid, but Naruto got sick of that quickly.

His tanned legs settled themselves around his waist and Naruto dug his heels in Sasuke's arse, pushing him down.

"Damn it, bastard, if you're going to fuck me, then fuck me," Naruto snapped, tired of the slow pace.

Black eyes glittered and he gulped. "You asked for it," Sasuke murmured and covered Naruto's mouth just in time to swallow his scream when Sasuke suddenly quickened the pace, keeping Naruto dancing on the edge of pleasurable insanity.

Naruto was so lost in pleasure he didn't care what he was babbling. It was all a mixture of gasps, screams and moans anyway. However this quick pace wasn't enough to throw him over the edge and now there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to let go.

His hand sneaked down between their two sweating bodies, but his hand was slapped away harshly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined and he tried to open his eyes, only to close them again a few seconds later when another spike of pleasure shot through him. Damn that man for being perfect at everything he did! "I want to finish! Let me touch ..."

"Beg me and I'll let you," Sasuke breathed harshly and sucked a spot in his neck.

Vaguely Naruto felt himself shaking his head and murmuring 'no, no, not begging. Not going to beg' before he screamed again when a wave of pleasure swept over him again.

"Come on, Naruto, you want to, right?" Sasuke whispered in his ear seductively, nipping at his earlobe. "If you want to, then I want to hear your sweet voice begging me."

"God, you're such a bastard," Naruto moaned. What was his dignity worth anyway? He was already getting screwed by Sasuke, begging wouldn't be that much of a deal anymore anyway. "Fine, asshole, please le – let me. Please."

"Was that so hard?" Sasuke asked satisfied and dipped his hand between them.

Naruto lasted only a few more seconds before the onslaught of pleasure proved to be too much for him and he finished with a loud scream.

He fell back to the bed, flashing lights and sparks still appearing behind his eyelids.

A few seconds later, Sasuke let himself be swept away by the pleasure and he kissed Naruto passionately.

He had enough presence of mind to let his body fall next to Naruto instead of on top of him when he finally regained some sense again.

For a long time there was nothing else to be heard than loud panting in the room while the two occupants tried to get their breath back.

Feeling immensely tired, Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's side and threw an arm and a leg around him, keeping him trapped efficiently.

"You better be here when I wake up, bastard, otherwise I'll kick your arse," Naruto muttered sleepily and his eyes dropped, sleep taking him over.

Sasuke chuckled softly and his hand caressed Naruto's back. "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you," he whispered and kissed his forehead, before closing his eyes too.

He needed his rest after all if he wanted to screw his sweet, little kitsune again after their nap.

* * *

**AN2: Well, what did you think of it? Hope you liked it ^^ Please leave a review behind with your thoughts**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile**


End file.
